


Be brave

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is de-aged, and can't be turned back for awhile, so Sam has to take him to the doctors for his jabs but Dean freaks out when the dr comes near him with a needle, so Sam has to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be brave

 

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Dr Jackson. I see from Dean's notes here, that he's due for his vaccinations. Is that right?" asked the young doctor, looking through a small book.

"Yeah," said Sam, holding his three year old brother to his chest. "It's not gonna hurt him, is it?"

"No, it won't hurt him," Dr Jackson reassured him. "We'll give him the first one now, and the next one in a week."

Sam sighed, and looked down at the little boy, who was busy playing with his toy car, and giggling when he drove it over Sam.

"Hey kiddo, we need to take your jacket off, okay?"

"Why Sammy?" asked Dean, bottom lip pouting slightly.

"The doctor needs your arm, he's gonna do something so that you won't get sick."

"Awight den," agreed Dean, giving his car to his brother to look after.

While Sam helped Dean out of his jacket, the doctor went to get the equipment he needed. "There we go," he said, tweaking the little freckled nose.

Dean giggled up at Sam, but his eyes went wide in horror when he saw the doctor sitting next to him holding a needle. "SAMMY! SAMMY! HE DIE ME!"

"Hey hey hey," said Sam, wrapping Dean in his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. "He isn't gonna kill you."

"HE DO, SAMMY! HE GOTS SHARP FINGY! HE DIE ME!" screamed Dean, bursting into tears.

"Shh. I'm not going to let him hurt you, baby. Anyone even thinks about hurting you, I'll rip their head off, okay?" When Dean continued sobbing, Sam stroked his hair. "I promise you nobody will hurt you, they'll have to get passed me first."

Dean sniffled, clinging onto Sam's shirt. "B-But he gots sharp fingy."

"I know, but he's going to help you."

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Dean, burying his face in Sam's chest. "Not sharp fingy."

"Listen to me, have I ever let anyone hurt you?"

Dean wiped his face, and shook his head. "N-No Sammy," he whispered, looking up at Sam with huge watery eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

"Well, I'm not gonna let the doctor hurt you. I promise." Sam smiled, and kissed Dean's tear streaked cheek. "Are you gonna be brave for me?"

"B-Bwave?" asked Dean, putting his finger in his mouth.

"I'll tell you what... you be very brave for me, and let the doctor give you an injection... and on the way home we'll get some ice cream." Sam lowered his head to whisper in Dean's ear, "And go to the toy store."

Dean gasped, a big smile lighting up his face. "Toy and.. and ice ceem?"

"Yep. So are you gonna show the doctor how brave you can be?"

Dean took a deep breath, and turned to look at the needle. "Y-You wook after me?" he asked, grabbing Sam's big hand tightly in his small one.

"Of course I'm gonna look after you."

"And... and h-he not die me?" asked Dean, making sure.

"I promise, little brother."

Dean took another deep breath and nodded. "Kay big buver." When Dr Jackson came closer, Dean hid his face against Sam's chest again, and scrunched his eyes closed.

"Shh, it's alright," soothed Sam when Dean started whimpering. He ran his hand up and down Dean's shaking back, and lowered his head so his lips were touching Dean's ear. He softly sang the theme to one of Dean's favourite shows, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Dean stopped whimpering, and relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar song. "S-Spoonbob scarepants," he whispered, sniffling.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he." As he sang, Sam nodded at the doctor, who wheeled his chair closer to the brothers.

"Spoonbob scarepants."

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish."

Dean giggled. "Spoonbob scarepants." He was so busy singing with his brother that he didn't even notice the needle enter his arm.

"There we go," said Dr Jackson after a second, taping a little cotton ball to the injection site.

"Do it?" asked Dean, raising his head to look down at his arm.

"Yeah, Wasn't so bad was it?"

Dean shook his head, and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "He not hurt me, Sammy," he whispered in awe.

"See? I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you."

Dean started bouncing on Sam's knee, and clapping in excitement. "We gets ice ceem and toy pees?"

"Of course we can, my brave little solider," said Sam. "I'm very proud of you."

"Don't forget this," said the doctor, holding out a red lollipop.

Dean gasped, and took it. "Ooooh. Fank you."

"You're welcome. I always give a lollipop to my bravest patients."

Dean giggled again, and sucked on the lollipop while Sam got him ready into his jacket.

"Right, say bye then," said Sam, standing up with Dean in his arms.

Dean smiled shyly, and waved at the doctor. "Bye bye. Fank you not die me."

Sam laughed, and kissed Dean's nose. "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked fondly.

*The end*


End file.
